Jugando en la Penumbra
by albaa
Summary: En su lugar había una nota: "Si quieres recuperarlo, juega conmigo en la Penumbra" y un segundo después el mensaje se desdibujo, creando dos nuevas palabras "Sección Prohibida".
1. Chapter 1

**Segundo Drabble del reto :D Espero que os guste, como con el de ayer me he quedado con ganas de profundizar más, espero poder hacerlo en cuanto acabe el reto, porque no me he quedado satisfecha...**

 **¡Besitos a escondidas!**

 ** _Palabras: 700_**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Diferente, raro, no malo" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

La biblioteca estaba semi-vacía, pocos valientes se atrevían a poner un pie en su interior un sábado por la mañana. El silencio era el dueño del lugar a excepción de algún sutil movimiento y el rasgar de las plumas contra los pergaminos.

Hermione estaba sentada en su mesa favorita con todos sus libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la superficie, lejos de los lugares de congregación y bajo unos grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba el sol de la tarde a raudales.

Estaba acabando un ensayo de Pociones cuando escuchó un susurro desde su espalda que la desconcentró y volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido con una mueca irritada, pero detrás de ella todo seguía en tranquilidad y silencio y extrañada volvió de nuevo su atención a su ensayo, dándose cuenta que faltaba algo importante entre sus cosas. Su cuaderno de notas personales. Era como un diario, pero a diferencia de estos no tenía ninguna cronología establecida y eran pensamientos aleatorios que se le iban ocurriendo durante los días. En su lugar había una nota: _"Si quieres recuperarlo, juega conmigo en la Penumbra"_ y un segundo después el mensaje se desdibujo, creando dos nuevas palabras _"Sección Prohibida"._

Se levantó con fuerza dirigiéndose hacia la oscura sección, dispuesta a darle una buena lección a quien fuera que estaba jugando con ella. Solo podía distinguir siluetas entre las sombras. Paseó sus ojos por estanterías llenas de libros viejos y polvorientos, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa con el aplastante silencio que reinaba y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar.

A unos cinco metros se le apareció una oscura silueta femenina, con el pelo corto sobre sus hombros y la forma de un libro en su mano derecha.

\- Vamos Granger. – le dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras intencionadamente – Sé que te mueres de ganas por recuperarlo…

Esa voz, le resultaba demasiado familiar, pero había algo diferente en ella. La silueta empezó a acercarse hasta Hermione quien cada vez estaba más incómoda, devanándose los sesos para dar con la persona detrás de esa peligrosa voz. Sus formas empezaron a divisarse, empezó a ver las líneas de su rostro reconociendo esa sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba siempre entre clase y clase, con algún comentario mordaz. Pansy Parkinson, ¿qué diablos querría de ella para robarle su cuaderno?

Cuando Pansy quedó a tan sólo dos pasos de su cuerpo, Hermione alzó el brazo intentando arrebatárselo, consiguiendo que Pansy alejara el libro de su alcance y soltara una risita entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – dijo a un paso de agotar su paciencia y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

\- Buena pregunta. – su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más a la vez que se acercaba un paso – Imagino que como persona inteligente que presumes ser, entenderás que el placer está donde lo busques y que los cánones sexuales establecidos por una sociedad están llenos de estereotipos y prejuicios, ¿no?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Devuélveme el libro, Parkinson no tengo tiempo que perder con tus juegos.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior acercándose hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione quien había retrocedido hasta chocar contra una estantería quedando acorralada por la Slytherin.

\- Quiero un beso. – le susurró dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel sensible de Granger, erizándola. Y se apartó de ella para comprobar su reacción, observando con gran satisfacción como cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva, sopesando su oferta.

\- Bien, y después me devuelves el libro. – resolvió, acercándose hasta los labios de Pansy, dedicándole un débil roce.

Cuando intentó separarse, Pansy posó las manos en su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo e introdujo la lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su boca, comenzando un erótico baile de fluidos, sin escapatoria. Pansy pasó una de sus manos hasta su cuello profundizando más en su interior, lamiendo su labio inferior en cuanto se separó de ella.

Hermione tenía la respiración agitada y le temblaban las piernas mientras miraba esos penetrantes e intimidantes ojos azules que la devoraban.

\- Si quieres recuperar tu colgante, búscame.

Y con un guiño malicioso se marchó contoneando sus caderas, dejando el libro al lado de una Hermione jadeando impactada, molesta y completamente excitada.

* * *

 **¿Queréis una versión extendida?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa, holaaa!**

 **Esto no os lo esperabais ehh... xD Debido a muchas peticiones de que continuara está historia, aquí lo tenéis (con cierto retraso xD), siento haberla retransformado tanto, pero es que me gusta delirar demasiado...**

 **Espero que os guste, aunque sólo sea un poquito ;)**

 **Le dedicó está pequeña locura a dos personitas especiales: A Duhkha por compartir conmigo todos mis perversos gustos, ya tu sabeh, baby ;) y a Nixie por ser ella y por esas estúpidas, pero no menos profundas conversaciones de Whatsapp que me dan la vida.**

 _ **Contenido explicito... ahí lo dejo**_ _**;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Hermione caminaba en modo automático por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que su rumbo era totalmente incierto. Hacia prácticamente dos horas del incidente en la Sección Prohibida con Parkinson y todavía seguía en estado de shock.

¿Qué había sido eso?

En un principio, cuando se lo propuso, pensó que la estaba retando a algo que ella consideraba que nunca haría, pero Hermione como buena Gryffindor que creía ser, aceptó el reto creyendo que con un sutil roce de labios la Slytherin se apartaría, el asco que le tenían los Slytherins a los de su "sangre" debía ser suficiente como para no tolerar más que esa fútil caricia. Pero cuando Parkinson, no se apartó e intensificó el beso, Hermione se quedó totalmente desarmada y a su merced, paralizada ante las sensaciones que le provocó la viperina lengua de la Slytherin, sólo para darse cuenta que, al separarse, le había arrebatado el colgante que le había regalado su abuela al cumplir los dieciséis años.

¿A qué estaba jugando Parkinson? ¿Qué clase de retorcida broma pesada era esa? ¿Una apuesta? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que iba a ir a recuperar su collar y a plantar cara a esa víbora, pretendiera lo que pretendiera. Y esta vez, no iba a caer en sus juegos.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello había llegado hasta el séptimo piso de Hogwarts, cerca de donde se encontraba la entrada secreta a la Sala de los Menesteres y resoplando con fastidio, decidió volver por donde había venido hasta encontrar a Harry y pedirle el Mapa del Merodeador para encontrar a Parkinson y terminar con esa estupidez.

Se dio media vuelta, deshaciendo los pasos que la habían traído hasta allí. Justo acababa de dejar un pasillo totalmente sumido en la penumbra cuando escuchó una risita que se le hizo tremendamente familiar, porque hacia tan sólo unas horas que la había escuchado. Parkinson.

Parada frente a la entrada del pasillo y con un nudo en la garganta, Hermione hizo de tripas corazón y se adentró en la semi-oscuridad. Agudizó sus sentidos, intentando localizar la fuente del sonido. A unos metros de donde se encontraba, divisó una puerta parcialmente abierta de un aula abandonada por la que se colaban pequeños destellos de una intensa luz esmeralda.

Al acercarse unos pasos más y quedar a ton sólo medio metro de su destino, escuchó un fuerte gruñido masculino y una vocecita en la cabeza de Hermione, le sugirió que estaba a punto de entrometerse en una _íntima_ escena y que sería mejor dar media vuelta y volver a la sala común. Pero, en ese momento, escuchó de nuevo la irónica risita de Parkinson y su curiosidad aumentó a niveles insostenibles. Sólo esperaba que esta vez la curiosidad no matara al gato, o a la leona, en este caso.

Intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido, se acercó todo lo que pudo a la puerta, inclinándose hacia adelante para asomar la cabeza por uno de los lados. Sofocó un jadeo sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio. La sala estaba bañada por una luz verde esmeralda que lograba un efecto de escalofriante irrealidad, al fondo del aula, lo primero que vio Hermione fue una pálida y corpulenta espalda masculina teñida de verde, sus ojos se perdieron entre los tensos músculos, ascendiendo lentamente hasta encontrar un par de intensos obres fijos en ella.

Parkinson, con sus piernas presumiblemente desnudas rodeando la cadera de su acompañante, la miró con intensidad con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios. Esta vez, Hermione no pudo reprimir el jadeo que escapó de sus labios, pero fue sofocado por el gruñido aún más feroz del único hombre de la particular escena. A la castaña le flaquearon las piernas, al saberse descubierta y se dejó caer, hasta quedarse aculillada y aferrada al marco de la puerta, para tener un mejor punto de apoyo, pero incapaz de poder huir de allí. Estaba atrapada, ruborizada e hipnotizada, casi incapacitada para parpadear, captando con sus ojos cualquier sutil movimiento de los músculos de la espalda a la cual se aferraba la Slytherin con uñas y dientes, literalmente.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Parkinson de un fuerte impulso tumbó a su compañero sobre el escritorio en el que estaban, logrando que este colgara la cabeza por el borde de la mesa, dejando al descubierto para Hermione las aristocráticas facciones de un Draco Malfoy consumiéndose de placer con los ojos cerrados. Su inconfundible pelo antes platino ahora era de un tenue color verde, que había ocultado su identidad.

La leona tragó saliva duramente, aferrándose al marco de la puerta con más fuerza, sus ávidos ojos vagaron inquietos entre los pectorales de Malfoy que se movían al ritmo de su errática respiración y los redondos pechos de Parkinson con los pezones totalmente erectos. Sus sentidos captaron de nuevo la mirada de la Slytherin, quien le guiñó un ojo descaradamente antes de inclinarse sobre Malfoy y lamer desde su apetitosa nuez de adán hasta sus pectorales, mordiéndole sutilmente uno de sus pezones, sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

Malfoy jadeó, aferrando sus grandes manos a las caderas de Pansy, profundizando a un más en ella. La Slytherin arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cortando el contacto visual con la Gryffindor y soltando un fuerte y placentero gemido. Hermione descendió sus ojos desde el delicado cuello de la chica, donde descubrió su colgante robado, bajando por el valle de sus exquisitos pechos, por la planicie de su abdomen hasta pararse en su monte venus, unido a Malfoy.

Sintiendo una poderosa humedad nacer entre sus muslos, Hermione frotó sus piernas inconscientemente intentando aliviar la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Pansy comenzó a moverse, lentamente, arriba y abajo, deslizándose por el erecto mimbro de Malfoy que, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo sus gemidos. Las miradas de las dos chicas volvieron a unirse y la Slytherin agarró con una de sus manos el collar de Hermione, llevándoselo a la boca a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre Malfoy.

La castaña llevó una de sus manos instintivamente debajo de su falda, notando inmediatamente una pegajosa humedad que había atravesado la tela de sus braguitas. Sentía toda esa zona hinchada y ante el más sutil de los roces, mandaba oleadas de electrizante placer por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, aumentando con frenetismo su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración. Había caído presa de ese primitivo ritual de apareamiento, sus ojos seguían anclados a la perfecta unión de esos dos cuerpos, relamiéndose los labios por los jugos que de allí emanaban, su mano ya había hecho a un lado sus empapadas braguitas y ahora sus dedos jugueteaban entre los pliegues de su húmedo sexo, reprimiendo sus deseos de unirse a ellos.

El ritmo de ese excitante baile no decaía, es más, aumentaba su intensidad por momentos. Los jadeos, gemidos y los sonidos de la viscosa fricción, se hicieron cada vez más evidentes, la ferocidad del momento era palpable. Malfoy, en un repentino movimiento, agarró fuertemente a Pansy de las caderas y levantándose del escritorio casi de un salto, embistió a la chica con un ímpetu arrollador colisionando con la pared que tenía en frente. Hermione admiró, con una morbosa fascinación cómo el exquisitamente bien formado trasero del Slytherin se contaría con cada furiosa embestida que le propiciaba a su afortunada compañera.

Los gemidos se incrementaron notablemente, ensordeciendo cualquier otro sonido, incluso Hermione dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, ahora frotando su clítoris con agitación.

La sudorosa espalda de Malfoy, emitía destellos esmeraldas y pequeñas gotas saldas relucientes se escurrían por su espalda perdiéndose por sus apretadas nalgas. Embestía a Pansy tan profundamente que se ponía de puntillas para llegar lo más hondo que físicamente podía y soltando un grave alarido de placer reduciendo sus acometidas a pequeños y rápidos impulsos, alcanzó el deseado clímax. Llevó una de sus manos a esa zona de especial sensibilidad de la anatomía femenina, frotándola con violencia, logrando que dos segundos después, entre extasiados gemidos, Pansy culminara su orgasmo.

Hermione, totalmente fuera de control, veía como entre las piernas de Malfoy resbalaban exquisitas gotas del néctar que habían creado las dos serpientes y entre pequeños espasmos reprimidos sintió cómo las sedantes convulsiones de un pequeño orgasmo también la invadían a ella llenándola por completo.

Malfoy, dando dos vacilantes pasos hacia atrás se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio, con Pansy todavía encima de él. La chica besó sus labios, y cogiendo la varita de donde salía esa luz esmeralda, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y apagó lo luz al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta en las narices de Hermione.

La Gryffindor, sin salir de su ensueño, se quedó momentáneamente parada, intentando procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ante sus estupefactos ojos se materializó un mensaje con un espeso humo de un color verde intenso.

 _"_ _A media noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Piensa en el paraíso y las puertas del mismo se abrirán ante tus ojos._

 _P.D: También podrás recuperar tu colgante, si todavía es de tu interés._

 _P.P"_

* * *

 **Habrá un tercer asalto... ¿lo dudabais?**

 **Besitos, pequeños voyeuristas ;)**


End file.
